Death Note Alternate Ending
by phantom-fictionist
Summary: This alternate ending is based off the movie ending where L writes his own name in Misa's Death Note. You are L's girlfriend, Siena. This is your story.
1. Chapter 1

You were sitting on the couch reading a book in the hotel you and L were staying at. As soon as you heard the door open, you practically jumped up to greet him. You walked around the couch to face him and give him a hug and a kiss, but then you stop in your tracks. Something was wrong. Very, very wrong.

His facial expression was off. You couldn't figure out exactly what was different, you just knew that there was a problem. He was generally calm and relaxed around you, but he did show his affection, in his own special way. He typically kept an emotionless expression, but around you, he smiled. He laughed. He blushed. He was human around you. But today something changed. He was trying to remain impassive, but you had known him so long you could see the slight curve of his lips, the darkness in his eyes that conveyed worry, and almost fear, which was extremely rare for "L... What's wrong? Is everything alright...?" You asked, taking a step towards him.

"Siena, may we speak for a minute?" He asked, his voice straining.

"Please tell me what's happening..." You almost begged. You couldn't bear the suspense of waiting.

"Siena, as you know, this case is extremely dangerous..."

You could already feel the nausea coming on.

"Today my name was written in the Death Note, and of course you know all about it. So you must be wondering why I am not dead. Well, it's because I have written my own name in the note... for 23 days after today." You heard him slightly choke up at the end. Your lips parted ever so slightly, you narrowed your eyes in disbelief. "If I didn't, Light would have killed me today. Now, I have some more time, and I can continue to help bring Kira to justice. But I suppose it really isn't ideal... I- I truly apologize, Siena..."

What had you just heard? What was happening? The room started to spin, but you forced yourself to concentrate. In that moment, you wanted to break down, but you knew you had to stay strong. For L. If this was causing you this much pain, you couldn't even imagine what he is going through.

You looked back up at him, swallowed and pushed back the tears threatening to escape your eyes at any moment. You quickly walked to him, pushing yourself up on the tips of your toes, your arms around his neck and his around your waist. With your face over his shoulder, he couldn't see the redness growing in your eyes, or the utter shock on your face you couldn't conceal to save your life.

"I- I- I'm so sorry, L." You could barely muster a whisper.

You knew he didn't like being called L while working on a case, but in that moment, you didn't care. It was one of the ways you showed your affection towards him, and right now, he probably really needed some affection.

He began to stroke your hair, trying to soothe you, because after all these years in a relationship with you, he could read you like a book. There was no hiding from him.

 _'No'_ you thought ' _This isn't right. He shouldn't be worrying about me! I should be comforting him!"_

Afraid you couldn't hold back the tears anymore, you pulled back and looked into his eyes.

"L, I am so sorry. I promise we can talk and spend all of the rest of our time together, but I beg of you, please just give me some time. An hour is all I need. Alone. Then we can do whatever you want. I just need some space. Please."

He looked at you with concern, but nodded. As he was walking out the door, everything started to blur. The slam of the door was a quiet buzz. Suddenly, your legs gave out. You dropped to the floor, you on your knees, your shoulders racking with sobs. Your body then convulsed over, bring you onto your hands. The tears just kept coming, falling down your face in a steady stream. Your pulled at the carpets, grabbing onto anything to tell you this was real. You then stood up, not knowing what to do with yourself. You couldn't stop crying as you paced around the room, pulling at your hair to distract you with external pain so you wouldn't focus on the internal one. You eventually backed up to the wall, your body curling over with sheer agony. You slammed your head back against the wall. Again and again. Soon, you just rested your head on your knees, letting the sadness consume you.

*L's P.O.V*

As you closed the door, you waited a minute, listening for anything behind the door. It was almost perfectly silent, but then you heard it. A soft whimper only you could hear a mile away. It was the way she always cried. A habit she adopted so no one knew what she was doing. She had refused to cry in front of people. She cried only once in front of you, and that was out of the 2 years you two had been together. You so badly wanted to go in there and wrap her in your arms, but she needed this. This was her way of coping. It hurt too much to stand there hearing her like that, so you went to walk out into the cool, dark, night. For an hour, all you could do was think about the short future that lies ahead of you.


	2. Chapter 2

For days you were drowning in sorrow. You had managed to hide it from L, but at night, you would sneak out of bed to go and cry. L probably knew you were getting up because he didn't sleep very much, but he let you go. So you would leave, maybe go out to walk or just lock yourself in the bathroom, and release all of the grief you felt. You didn't manage to really sleep, but some concealer and eye drops would fix the dark circles and your red and puffy eyes.

You and L spent all of your time together, trying to enjoy what little life he had left, but deep inside both of you really only felt anguish. The suffering was unbearable torture.

But one night, about a week after you received the news, you were alone, although L would be back soon. Unable to sleep, you paced around the room, when you heard a crash. You looked around, searching for the source. And that's when you saw it. A Death Note. Lying there on your bedside table. Immediately you froze, petrified and confused. You waited a minute, but when nothing else happened, you walked over to it. Reaching slowly, you picked it up.

"Hello." A deep voice said and you quickly spun around. Right across the room, there it was. A shinigami. He had dark grey skin covering is inhuman form. His golden eyes glowed, with his teeth pulled back into a twisted smile that gave you chills. He was at least a foot taller than you, with markings all over his body. He had one strip of hair going from the center of his forehead to the top of his spine. You had only heard of them, but you'd never actually seen one before. You stepped back, frightened.

"My name is Yugana. I am a God of Death. I will not hurt you, I am only here to talk."

You had no doubt in your mind that the shinigami could clearly see the terror on your face. At first, you couldn't even speak. But after a few moments, you could see he genuinely didn't mean you any harm. But, you were skeptical about what he wanted.

"Okay... Hello... Yugana. I am Siena... Could you explain to me what's going on?" You questioned suspiciously.

"Well, I had dropped my Death Note in your world, at first to find... Another shinigami. But after I found out... I decided to drop the note here, where you would be able to pick it up and make contact with me.

I am here because I want to make a deal. I have lost someone dear to me. Her name was Rem. She was... the love of my life. And now, she is gone. Light tricked her into dying for the young girl she loved. I'm sure you understand what I'm feeling, seeing your current situation."

You looked down, thinking about what was happening to L. Every day he was one moment closer to dying. You then thought about Rem. L had told you about her, but you had never met her.

"I'm sorry about your loss." You stated genuinely.

"To you as well." You glared into his eyes, mildly angry at his comment, though you didn't know why.

"What kind of deal do you want to make?" You asked, an unintentional sharpness to your tone.

"You see, now that Rem is dead, I have no reason to be here. However, her death shall not go on forgotten. She was manipulated. She didn't deserve to end the way she did. I think you can help me with that. Your lover here seems to be the only one who can capture Light."

L. L could bring Light to justice, avenging the death of Rem.

"And if I help you, what will you do for me?"

"As I said, I don't have any reason to continue my existence. If you punish her killer, I will save L, also ending my own life. But I am willing to sacrifice myself as long as Rem doesn't die in vain."

You were completely speechless. How could you respond to that? This must be a dream. You closed your eyes, took a deep breath, and counted to ten. When you opened them, you expected this encounter to be a hallucination of some sort. But there he was. Standing in front of you. Watching. Waiting.

"So... You are willing to keep L alive... If we do what you want?"

He nodded his head solemnly. This was your chance! L could be saved! He didn't have to die! You felt tears of happiness start to well up in your eyes, but you kept them back.

Trying to stay calm, you spoke, "Well, Yugana, you have made yourself a deal." With that, you saw the slight squint of his eyes, the way people do when you smile, though his mouth turned downwards. He was conflicted, you realized. He was happy to get payback for his significant other, but he also didn't want his life to end. He was scared.

"I- I'm so sorry. I don't know what to say. I can't thank you enough, yet, it hurts me to know that you are ending yourself like this."

"I am okay. I have lived for centuries now, much too long for anyone. I know this is the right thing to do."

"Thank you, so much." You said giving a small smile.

He floated over and you held your arms out, handing him the death note. He took it and let it rest in his hand at his side.

"I will undo the writing of L's name in the Death Note at midnight tonight. Then, he will be spared and I will die." He then came up to you, inches away from your face looking into your eyes.

"Promise me you'll see to Light's end in killing people. Put him in prison. Forever." You nodded. "Promise me." He said, his voice slightly rising.

"I promise." You said, confidently. Then he left. Just like that. He disappeared just as quickly as he'd arrived.

You sat down on your bed, thinking about the encounter you just had. Overwhelmed with joy and relief, you felt a single tear roll down your cheek.

About 20 minutes later, you were waiting on the couch, staring off into the distance. When L walked in, you couldn't even move. How were you going to give him the news?

L came and sat down next to you with a glum look on his face. You turned your body towards him, taking one of his hands in yours. He gave you a puzzled look, confused as to why you had such a big grin on your face.

"L, we need to talk." He raised his eyebrows, willing you to go on. You then explained your conversation with the shinigami, the whole time his face remaining solemn. But at the end, you saw the light go back into his eyes. He started to speak, but you cut him off with a kiss. You hugged him so tightly he almost fell back. You sat there, encased in each others arms, until you finally spoke, just a soft whisper in his ear.

"Everything's going to be okay, Lawliet, everything's going to be okay."

At midnight, you both felt it. There was a change. A weight had been lifted off his shoulders, and your heartache passed. In that moment, you never wanted to let go of him again.

*5 years later*

Light had been defeated. It took 5 years, but he was finally locked up, unable to harm anyone else. During the years, you worried you wouldn't be able to hold up to your end of the deal, that Yugana had died for nothing. But you did it. You both made it. Everything was going to be okay. Everything was going to be okay.


End file.
